Haine ou J'ai envie de disparaître
by Androxyque
Summary: SHONEN-AI/SASUNARU - J'aurais aimé que tout ça dure plus longtemps. Je suppose que toute bonne chose à une fin. J'aurais aimé que tout ça soit vrai. Je te déteste. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que tu me dises encore une dernier   Je t'aime  .


**Résumé : **J'aurais aimé que tout ça dure plus longtemps. Je suppose que toute bonne chose à une fin. J'aurais aimé que tout ça soit vrai. Je te déteste. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que tu me dises encore une dernier « Je t'aime ».

**Public visé : **T

**Type : **Chapitre unique

**Genre : **Drame

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la présente histoire ne sont malheureusement pas miens, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et leur utilisation dans ce contexte-ci n'est pas effectuée à des fins autres que purement personnelles.

**Avertissement :** Les gens que l'homosexualité, quoique implicite ici, dérangerait seraient priés de cesser leur lecture ici.

* * *

On ne se parle déjà plus,

pourtant on n'a rien vécu encore.

Ce cliché nous va si bien que j'en ai

fait une refrain sur ces accords

qu'on aimait bien.

- Little

* * *

|| Haine ou J'ai envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre ||

* * *

Chapitre unique : Sans nom 19

* * *

On n'aurait pu imaginer pire.

Tout s'effondre comme un château de cartes.

C'est un peu comme dégringoler dix mille étages et s'écraser à terre simplement.

Mais la douleur est intérieure.

La douleur.

Oui, la douleur.

Écrase-moi encore le cœur Sasuke.

Allez, fais-le encore pour voir.

J'étais un jouet, c'est ça ?

Tu as joué avec moi pendant quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois et maintenant, quoi ?

Je suis dépassé, tu veux aller voir ailleurs ?

Évidemment, je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi.

Sasuke Uchiwa, grand roi, merveilleux jeune homme beau comme un dieu.

Ça ne t'ait jamais passé par la tête que moi aussi, j'avais des sentiments ?

Que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de ta personne ?

Non.

Bien sur que non.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai froid.

Tout tourne à l'envers, à l'entour, tout autours, laisse-moi donc ne pas l'accepter.

Non, je n'accepte pas.

T'es con.

T'es vraiment trop con.

Oui, je sais bien que je suis stupide d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, je sais.

Mais par contre, je le soutiens, le con dans l'histoire, c'est vraiment toi.

Va fourrer l'autre pour le jeter ensuite, parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu feras.

Fais-moi mal, brutalise-moi.

Tu ignores tout de moi, tout de la peine, de la colère que je ressens.

J'ai envie de te rentrer dans un mur, de te tuer, de te voir souffrir, de te voir agoniser, mais pourtant...

tu ignores tout ce que je donnerais pour que tu me prennes à nouveau dans tes bras.

Je veux que tu me regardes, que tu me souries, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me serres tout contre toi, que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Je veux que tu crèves.

Tout ça est bien paradoxal, hein ?

Paradoxal, c'est toi qui m'a appris ce mot.

Ouais.

T'en savais des choses que j'ignorais.

Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est que tu te fasses frapper par une voiture.

Ou mieux encore, que l'imbécile que tu fréquentes depuis si longtemps te rejète et que tu me reviennes.

Je veux que tu cognes à ma porte, dépité, mort de honte, coupable et que tu me supplies à genoux de te reprendre...

pour que je puisse te rejeter à mon tour que tu comprennes ma peine.

Je veux que tu pleures, que tu souffres et que tu comprennes.

Mais tu ne comprendras jamais.

Non, c'est Naruto qui doit verser des larmes.

Un Uchiwa ne pleure pas.

Mon cœur se serre.

Arrête de me hanter, merde.

J'ai envie de me crever les yeux, rien que pour ne plus jamais avoir à te voir.

À la place, mes yeux coulent.

Je verse mille larmes pour toi, imbécile.

Tu me manques.

Je ne veux pas que ça soit vrai.

Je veux me réveiller blotti dans tes bras et te voir, sourire aux lèvres, que tu me demandes si j'ai bien dormi.

Alors j'enfouirais ma tête dans ton épaule en laissant échapper quelques larmes de panique et te raconterais mon rêve.

Tu rirais de bon cœur en me disant que jamais tu ne me laisserais, que je suis l'homme de ta vie, que ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar et que tout est fini.

Tout est fini.

C'est à peu près comme ça que tu me l'as annoncé.

Tu m'as appelé.

Tu ne m'appelais jamais, tu détestes parler au téléphone.

Ta voix sonnait bizarre, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Comme un bon petit ami que j'étais, j'ai tout de suite pensé à des problèmes avec ta famille.

Encore des problèmes avec Itachi ?

Non, non, Itachi va bien, il n'a pas rechuté dans la drogue et l'alcool.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je donnerais maintenant pour avoir une bouteille de vodka, quelques cachets, pour m'endormir pour toute la vie ?

Mais non, je ne te laisserai pas le privilège de mourir pour toi.

De mourir d'amour pour toi.

Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était dit ?

Quand on sentirait la mort proche, on irait tous les deux se promener sur un lac, en barque.

Et arrivés au milieu de l'eau, on crèverait ensemble.

Ouais, crever ensemble d'amour.

C'était cucul, c'était bidon, mais j'y ai cru.

Alors quand on s'est donné rendez-vous et que j'ai vu tes yeux qui me fuyaient, alors quand j'ai vraiment compris que t'avais plus rien à faire de moi.

Quand j'ai réalisé que le problème, c'était pas ton frère, mais bien moi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir... trahi.

Elles sont passées où, toutes les belles promesses qu'on s'était faites ?

Et j'ai tremblé.

J'ai tremblé comme la première fois que tu m'as fait l'amour.

Mais cette fois, tu ne t'es pas penché sur moi, tu ne m'as pas rassuré en me susurrant dans l'oreille que tu m'aimais.

Au contraire, tu t'es excusé. « J'ai pas envie de te faire mal Naruto, je t'ai aimé Naruto, mais ça ne marche plus. »

T'as parlé au passé.

Et ça, je ne l'ai vraiment pas pris.

Mon cœur s'est serré, j'ai eu tellement mal.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

Je suppose que c'est la réaction naturelle à une telle dose d'amertume.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer, de courir loin de toi, de t'embrasser, de te frapper, de te tuer, mais surtout de vomir.

Mon cœur battait trop vite, trop fort.

Ça cognait vraiment fort dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique allait exploser.

Mais à la place, j'ai plissé les yeux.

J'ai été ironique.

J'ai eu un rictus haineux et mon regard s'est fait supérieur.

Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre.

J'avais envie de te supplier.

On n'a rien vécu encore.

On ne vivra jamais rien de merveilleux.

Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on doit se dire adieu.

C'est fini.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que tu m'embrasses une dernière fois...


End file.
